Between the Lines
by Kali1
Summary: A between the panels look at the "Many Deaths of the Batman" story arc.


_Between the Lines_

_By Kali_

_Author's Forward: Okay, this is a between the panels fan fiction. It takes place during the "Many Deaths of the Batman" issues which took place in Batman #433-435. Just before "Year Three". I wrote it because I was dismayed that they never showed Dick finding out that Batman was still alive in that story arc. (They also failed to do the same thing in Knightsend, which disappointed me as well.) So this is my very short little in-between the lines answer to it. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated._

Nothing. There was nothing on the news about Bruce. Plenty about Batman, but not Bruce. Kory had tried to assure him that, that was a good sign. But he just felt numb. Empty. Waiting by the phone for some sort of confirmation either way. Alfred hadn't seen or heard from him in days. If Bruce was alive, wouldn't he have contacted them by now? No correct that, he thought ruefully. He would have contacted Alfred by now. The last conversation they had, had erupted into an argument. It sickened him to think that the last conversation he had with a man who had been like a father to him, had ended in such a manner. So many things had gone unsaid between them, and now Dick Grayson wondered if they ever would get a chance for reconciliation. 

The sound of the phone ringing jarred him out of his introspection. The last time the phone had rung, it had been one of those annoying telemarketers instead. 

"Can I speak with Mr. Grayson, please?" 

"I'm Grayson," Dick answered brusquely. Filled with both relief and annoyance. 

"We're offering a long distance special that will beat your current rate by two cents a minute." 

"Now_really_is_a_bad_time." 

"Oh, but one must take advantage of an oppor..." Dick had slammed the phone back down on it's receiver, not really giving a damn about proper phone etiquette. 

And now? After three rings, he tentatively reached for the phone. Filled with apprehension. Praying that it wouldn't be bad news. Praying that the newspapers had got it wrong. All wrong. But the familiar voice on the other end quelched his fears, as only she could. 

"Dick, it's not him." 

"Thank God. Are you sure, Babs?" 

"Dad saw the body. You should have seen the look of relief on his face, Dick. He ...... Are you OK?" 

"Sure I'm fine. Believed that my estranged mentor had been killed. But other than that, I'm just peachy." 

"Your relationship with him hasn't gotten any better?" 

"No, I'm afraid it's gotten worse. If that's even possible. Last time I saw him, he threw me out. Told me to give Alfred my keys." 

"That bad? Dick, I'm sorry things are so.... difficult between you two. Perhaps he was just acting out in the heat of the moment. He was very.... 'reserved' at Jason's funeral." 

"You were there?" 

"Yes, it was just the four of us. Bruce, Alfred, Dad, and me. Not much of a turnout, I'm sorry to say" 

"I wish I had been there. Bruce never told me. Neither did Alfred. Bruce forbade him from contacting me. Instead I had to learn about it, from...... someone else." 

"Dick, Bruce has never been the most stable person to begin with. Losing Jason has only made him more....." 

"Yeah, I know. I've always known. It doesn't make me love him any less. I just wish things were different with him. With us. Especially now. Thinking he was dead...." 

"All you can do is try." 

"I'm not ready to try, just yet. Bruce insists on not needing anyone's help. He's become so completely obsessed, so distant." 

"Next time, it might actually *be* him laying in the morgue." 

"..........." 

"C'mon, Dick! You've faced villains like Poison Ivy, Penguin, Deathstroke, et al without batting an eye. But when it comes to a member of your own 'family' you act like a little kid who's scared of the bogeyman." 

"Perhaps, you're right." 

"No, 'perhaps' about it, bunky! Don't let Bruce intimidate you. You're the one who has to make the first step towards reconciliation, because you know he'll never do it himself!" 

"I'll go talk to him. Soon, I promise. First, I need to talk to someone else about it." 

"Good." 

"Look, I'd better go. Alfred's been worried sick." 

"Okay, talk to you soon, former boy wonder." 

"G'Bye, Babs. And thanks again for the good news." 

"No problemo." 

_Disclaimer: All Bat-Family characters belong to DC Comics. This fan fiction is meant as pure, harmless fun, and no profit is being made from it._


End file.
